In Servitude
by gethTECH
Summary: Katarina needs a way to distract the Demacian warriors and keep them from the Rift. Cassiopeia has an idea in mind. Jarvan IV/Garen/Xin Zhao PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Three knocks against an ancient wooden door. A quiet, sultry female voice answers. "Enter," Long drawn out syllables. A singular room behind the door. Fog. Smelled of acid and sex. Katarina wrinkled her nose. Her elder sister's abode.

"Katarina...What brings you here tonight?" Katarina hated the way Cassiopeia spoke. Deep, long syllables. Made you hang on every word she spoke. Her voice was always laced with the poison that dripped from her fangs.

"I need your help."

"Oh?" Cassiopeia descended from her unseen perch, slithering from a Noxian decorated lounge elevated high above the rest of her belongings. The only source of light was a lantern hanging directly above the lounge. The sound of leather snake skin scraping against a wooden floor as her sister approached her made Katarina's skin crawl. "And what, dear sister, may I help you with? Feeling lonely?" The serpent woman flashed a poisonous smile, slithering over to a small reclined bench and settling herself down. She maintained eye contact with Katarina the entire time.

Katarina shook her head and shook away her sister's silly flirtatious words. Always the same when she talked to Cassiopeia. She always spoke so sultry to her, it was downright mesmerizing at times- but now was not the time to get distracted. "Father has given me direct control of a previously planned strike on Demacia."

"Dear Katarina. Thiss iss what we fight in the League of Legendss for- to sstop all this petty fighting between sssitiesstates. For the mosst part." The way her forked tongue separated the s sound in her vocabulary was both extremely annoying and rather arousing. Katarina shook her head again. "That's just it. There is a planned battle between Noxus and Demacia in three weeks, and at that time several of our key players are going to be absent."

"Oh? Do explain."

"Later, Cassiopeia. As I said, our key players are out...so we're taking out a few of Demacia's."

"Deviousss."

"And right now, I need you to start making a poison for me."

Cassiopeia made a face of mock surprise, putting a hand over her mouth. "Ssso sscandalous! Who are you killing? The Prince? The late Vissscero? Your little Demassssian boy toy?"

"My what?" That caught Katarina off guard. Surely she couldn't mean Crownguard. But her confusion only made Cassiopeia giggle softly.

Cassiopeia hissed in her amusement; laughter. "Nevermind, little ssister."

Katarina sighed, coughing into her fist. "Anyway. We're not killing anyone. Just need a little...distraction, is all. Here's what I need you to do..."

"Thank you, your Majesty, for inviting my brother and I to dine with you tonight!" The small blonde woman spoke from her seat at the large dining table, a bright smile on her face. She sat next to her brother, a stoic, brown haired soldier; they were both positioned near the head of the table, where the crown prince of Demacia sat with a kind smile on his face.

"Think nothing of it, Luxanna. I couldn't invite Garen to dine with me without asking if his wonderful sister would come along as well! We'll need all the strength we can get for the battle later this evening."

Lux smiled and giggled softly, brushing a clump of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, yes of course. You're too kind, Your Majesty."

"Please. Just Jarvan is acceptable."

The ringing of a small bell snapped them away from any conversation; that was the chef announcing that dinner was ready. Lux fidgeted in her seat excitedly, while Garen simply cleared this throat and adjusted his spaulder.

"Dinner is served," A high pitched female voice announced, wheeling out a cart stacked with covered plates. The waitress stumbled awkwardly in her clothes and shoes; they seemed to be foreign to her.

'Of course I had to do this, Cassiopeia has no legs...' Katarina grumbled to herself. Her hair was stuffed neatly into her chef's hat, her telltale scar obscured by some old makeup Cassiopeia had found lying around. Bright lipstick and eyeshadow made sure that no one even wanted to look at her face. "For ze royal crown Prince," Katarina tried her best to fake an accent, something she threw together awkwardly from listening to her sister and Fiora. She grabbed a large dish and set it in front of Jarvan.

"Where is Lucia?" Jarvan asked in a plain tone, looking up at Katarina. She hesitated. Did he see through her disguise?

"Lucia es very siiick. I am her replacement for a few days, your majesty."

Jarvan seemed convinced. Thank the heavens. Katarina wheeled herself over and delivered the other two their food, bowing deeply before making an exit. She stopped in the doorway, tucking behind it to watch her plan unfold.

Just a bite, and the Prince and his guard will be out of the match for good...

Jarvan lifted the top off of his plate and the other two followed suit, cloud of steam escaping their confinement.

"This smells wonderful!" Lux exclaimed happily, eyeing her food with a wide, starry eyed look. Garen nodded.

"Prince Jarvan," Katarina, Lux, Garen and Jarvan all looked over at the unfamiliar voice, and Katarina's eyes widened in confusion when she saw Xin Zhao standing at the prince's side.

"Again, Xin? I'm not my father."

"I do not want anything to happen to the either of you, so, if I may..."

"Very well."

Xin Zhao bowed his head and grabbed a fork from the table, taking a small bit of Jarvan's food to test for anything poisonous or dangerous. After a few moments of not dying, Xin nodded his head. "You may enjoy."

"Oh I will," Katarina said under her breath, a malevolent smile stretched her face, but it was cut short.

"Lucinda! What are you doing?! Get back in here! There's work to do!"

Shit. "Y-yes sir!" Katarina grabbed her cart and wheeled back into the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she walked.

After dinner, Jarvan retired directly to his chambers. Garen went on a night walk through the castle gardens with his sister, and Xin Zhao was only to be found when absolutely needed, as always. Jarvan wasn't even sure the man slept.

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he fell back onto his bed, and he looked up at the canopy surrounding him. He didn't feel right. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but there was a strange sensation in his gut that was beginning to make him very hot and uncomfortable.

Maybe I'm just hot, He thought, sitting up and removing his dress shirt and undershirt and tossing them aside. He sat there. Nothing changed. Grunting, he shimmied his way out of his trousers and socks, tossing those aside as well. Still hot and uncomfortable. Jarvan made a loud noise of aggravation and fell onto his back, head hitting a cluster of pillows. He closed his eyes.

Strange images flashed through his head, images he really shouldn't have been seeing. Garen. Without armor. Or anything at all. Flushed lips mouthing disgusting things and eyes squinting shut in something between pain and pleasure-

Jarvan's eyes snapped open and he looked down; he had started stroking himself. Stroking himself to thoughts of the captain of his guard? Disgusting, Jarvan thought. But that didn't make him stop- it just made him close his eyes again.

_Garen calling him sir and your majesty, stark naked, arms bound behind his back so that only Jarvan had the power to touch him. To bring him pleasure- or pain. Jarvan relished the power. He grabbed Garen by the hair and crushed their lips together, stroking the soldier's weeping cock with one hand and reaching behind him with the other._

Jarvan's entire body was on fire now, his mind filled only with disgusting thoughts about Garen. It was becoming impossible to think about anything else. He stroked faster.

_Garen begging for release, Jarvan denying him for what could have been hours. Jarvan pulls away, turns around. The obedient Seneschal of Demacia sat on the ground, leaning against the foot of the bed with two fingers in his entrance and one hand enclosed around his erection. He was bound to a bedpost by a dog collar and leash._

Xin Zhao...Jarvan let a breathy moan escape his mouth as he bucked into his own hand, which was almost dripping wet with pre cum and sweat and gods know what else.

_Jarvan forces Xin to keep his arms completely at his sides, eliciting a quiet, drawn out moan of displeasure from him. Jarvan tightened the collar in response. He beckoned Garen over with a finger and the guardsman came stumbling over, falling to his knees. With just a jerk of Jarvan's head, Garen understood the unspoken orders. He moved himself between Xin Zhao's legs, closing his lips over the man's cock and sucking forcefully. Xin Zhao leaned his head back and dug his teeth into his lips, trying his best not to moan._

"Garen..." Jarvan groaned softly, face twisting in pleasure. His hips had left the mattress by now and were unwilling to come back down, too pleased with this new angle.

"Sir."

Jarvan snapped his eyes open and looked towards his door. Garen stood there, door half open. He wasnt in his full armor- only his trousers, boots, Demacian tabard, and undershirt. His dark brown eyes were hazed over in confusion and lust. Jarvan could see a tent forming in his pants.

"Come here. Close the door." Garen obeyed wordlessly, clicking the door shut and shuffling over to Jarvan's bed. Jarvan sat up, crawling over to the foot of the bed where the soldier stopped and grabbing him by the collar. He crushed their lips together, drawing a moan from the surprised man, but no resistance.

Garen's skin was burning hot, as well, Jarvan discovered as he removed the man's clothing. And the lead of the royal guard was also extremely ready and willing to do whatever Jarvan asked, almost blindly. "On your knees," Jarvan growled, and Garen dropped on the spot, one hand on Jarvan's thigh and the other on his own erection.

"Don't touch yourself." The prince demanded, and Garen hesitated a bit; but he moved his hand away eventually.

"_Suck_."

Garen blinked a few times, looking at Jarvan's cock with hazy eyes. He was just oozing horniness at this point; Jarvan could see how desperately Garen wanted to come and Garen figured that, if he did this, he'd get there faster. So he wrapped his lips around Jarvan's thick cock, moving his mouth rhythmically up and down as far as he could. Jarvan groaned, winding one hand into Garen's hair and closing his eyes. Garen moaned slightly against his skin every time Jarvan would pull at his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jarvan forced Garen's head down, his lips engulfing the entirety of his erection down to the hilt. Garen gagged and his face scrunched up in pain, but he didn't move or struggle to get air. He sat there and let Jarvan thrust into his throat a few times, long, loud moans coming from his mouth. Eventually Garen was allowed to breathe again, but he didn't make a show of it; he sat back on his heels and swallowed the lingering pain, slowly catching his breath through his nose.

By now, Garen's entire lower body felt like it was going to explode he was so uncomfortable. It was hot and tight even though he wasn't wearing clothes, like a knot of fire was being wound up in his groin.

"Your majesty," He breathed, leaning forward on all fours and looking up at Jarvan, who still sat on the bed. The prince looked down, his chest heaving and covered in a sheer film of sweat. Garen swallowed, not wondering what he should say to get what he wanted; he couldn't even fathom the thought. Guided by pure instinct he crawled closer to Jarvan in between his legs and stood, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Underneath the armor they were rather equally built, all broad chests and shoulders and muscular legs. Garen looked down at his crown prince and got the sudden urge to fuck him until he was raw. That's what he wanted, but he knew Jarvan would never allow it. So he had to settle for the next best thing.

"Fuck me." He growled against Jarvan's jugular, licking and nipping down his neck and grating against his collarbone.

Jarvan didn't answer. He pulled Garen back up for a messy kiss, forcing his tongue past Garen's teeth and nearly down his throat. Garen moaned, reciprocating the motion.

Over the noise and the deafening sound of the lust in their ears, they didn't hear the soft tapping on the bedroom door. Xin Zhao waited patiently on the other side, breathing a bit deeper than normal and his forehead decorated with small beads of sweat. He had been sent to retrieve Jarvan for a brief meeting with Lady Shyvanna, who had requested to see him after dinner. At least, that's why he thought he was here. When he got fed up with waiting and just opened the door, he had completely forgotten what he came here to do.

Garen looked over his shoulder at the intrusion, his mouth hanging open mid-moan. Jarvan was balls-deep in him and, without thinking (it was something beyond him at the moment), he motioned Xin Zhao over with a seductive finger. Xin obliged, and Garen slid himself off of Jarvan with a small groan. Jarvan sat up, blinked at Xin, and then attacked him with his mouth. Xin groaned and pushed back in response, climbing onto the bed to get deeper into the kiss. He was still fully clothed, but Garen had that taken care of in mere moments; he pushed Xin onto his back, stripping him of all his armor and licking experimentally at the seneschal's erection. Xin gasped. He moaned loudly as Garen took him fully into his mouth; even louder when a finger found its way into his tight entrance. Jarvan was content to lean back into his pillows and watch, one hand idly stroking himself.

Xin was filling the entire room with noise, moaning and squirming and practically screaming as Garen ravished him. Jarvan enjoyed watching it immensely. But eventually he motioned for Garen to stop, and he did immediately; Xin Zhao let out a few cries of disapproval before looking over at Jarvan.

"On my lap." Jarvan growled. Xin got onto his knees and crawled over, panting heavily as he positioned himself over Jarvan's cock.

Without warning he pushed in to the very last inch, and Xin let out a scream of surprise and pain, jolting his hips upward in attempt to get away; Jarvan held him in place. A small bit of saliva dripped from Xin's gaping mouth as he attempted to adjust to having Jarvan inside of him. It took a while, but eventually he started to move, rocking himself up and down on Jarvan's cock while the prince thrust up inside of him.

"Garen," Jarvan breathed, pausing his thrusts for a moment. Xin continued to writhe. "You too."

Garen hesitated for a moment, trying to process what he meant. Then he realized and crawled behind Xin, whose head was thrown back and mouth handing wide open. From behind, Garen brushed the man's hair away and attacked the side of his neck, drawing out more moans of pain and pleasure from Xin Zhao. He opened his eyes and noticed Jarvan giving him a look, a "don't be gentle" look in between the throes of pleasure that would consume his face periodically. Garen obeyed the wordless command, grabbing Xin's shoulder and forcing him forward. Xin held into the bedding on either side of Jarvan for support, gritting his teeth as a second cock entered him.

Long strings of swears and moans that threatened to break windows poured from Xin Zhao. It made Garen thrust harder, the friction between Xin's tight hole and Jarvan's cock in the same space was almost too much to bear. He stayed quiet by ravishing Xin Zhao's neck, but the man was too blinded by ecstasy to notice the marking of his neck and shoulder. Jarvan stilled his body and let Garen do most of the work, throwing his head back and resting it against the headboard. The prince moaned, running his hands down Xin's inner thigh, lightly caressing his dripping cock.

Xin Zhao felt like he was going to lose his voice he was screaming so loud, but he just couldn't help it. On any normal occasion, his body would completely reject this entire scenario in a heartbeat. But this wasn't exactly a normal occasion. His body was on fire, craving more that Jarvan or Garen could give him by themselves- so having them both inside of him quelled the heat immensely and brought waves on waves of a different kind of flame. A slow, searing hotness seated in his groin that threatened to explode at any moment. He knew he was fit to burst, but still he wanted-

"More, oh gods, more," He practically screamed, moving his body up and down onto Jarvan and Garen pushed into him. It hurt. Oh fuck, did it hurt. But the pain did nothing to deter him from craving more and it certainly didn't help the fire burning inside of him.

And at the point Jarvan thrust up into him and Garen pushed forward against his prostate, Xin lost it. With a loud string of curses he came, digging his nails into the bedsheets and smattering Jarvan's stomach with semen.

Jarvan pushed Xin off of him and Garen stumbled forward awkwardly. He tried to regain himself by putting both hands on either side of the prince's waist, leaning his head forward and staring down at his stomach.

"Both of you. Clean it off." Jarvan ordered, and both of them obeyed eagerly. Xin dragged his tongue through his own cum, panting through his mouth as he did so. His legs felt weak, and he struggled to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Garen's knees were shaking as well, though not as much as Xin's.

Garen dragged his tongue up and down in neat, remedial lines, really attempting to clean more than to enjoy the activity. Xin did the opposite, moaning softly against the prince's stomach as he swallowed every last bit he could.

Jarvan sat up suddenly, forcing the other two to move away slightly. He gestured to Xin Zhao, then to Garen.

"Xin Zhao. Fuck him."


	3. Chapter 3

A hazy look of compliance washed over Xin Zhao's face. He stumbled over to Garen, who could see Xin's upper thighs trembling; he was already hard again. Garen bent over onto his hands and let his head go slack, drawing in a breath as he felt two fingers slip inside him. Jarvan's still unreleased cock was in front of him when he lifted his head, and he didn't even need to be asked to take it into his mouth again. Jarvan groaned softly, and Garen did the same when Xin entered him with an abrupt thrust. Garen's body reacted on its own, leaning backwards against Xin Xhao with an arched back. He felt hot fingers glide down his sides and rest on his hips, worn down fingernails applying the slightest bit of force to the skin.

Xin bit the inside of his cheek, slowly removing himself from Garen before pushing right back in. The long, drawn out thrusts got more reaction from Garen and a slight hint of approval from Jarvan, so he continued at that agonizingly slow pace until Garen voiced his discontent.

"...Faster," He gasped out, and Xin obliged, quickly changing the pace and bringing a startled groan of approval from Garen. It continued like that until Xin felt his stamina quickly draining-and his second orgasm was approaching fast as well- but then Jarvan raised his hand in a stopping motion that brought both of them to an abrupt halt.

"Finish me; both of you."

Xin Zhao pulled out of Garen with a soft moan and joined him at the base of Jarvan's cock. They both greedily fought for territory on him, Garen eventually settling on the head while Xin focused on Jarvan's sack. Both of them worked quickly and hungrily, wanting so badly for their Majesty to come; the need for his cum became so strong that they began using their hands as well, stroking his shaft while sucking and licking at the most sensitive areas.

With a rough grunt Jarvan came, and the both of them were pulled away just enough to receive in their mouths and onto their faces. Garen and Xin licked their lips, swallowing what they could eagerly.

"That will be all," Jarvan grunted, turning his head away from them and towards the door. "Dismissed."

They both looked up at him, tempted to stay and finish themselves off; but the look on Jarvan's face meant that they were to leave immediately. So they stood up, Xin instinctively bowing his head before turning away and slipping out of the door in some kind of a trance. The both of their bodies were still burning and unsatisfied.

As Garen clicked the door shut behind them, Xin Zhao grabbed Garen's face and kissed him forcefully. The guard immediately reciprocated the motion, pushing Xin up against the wall opposite Jarvan's room. "You first," He grunted, dropping to his knees and taking Xin's exposed cock into his mouth. The Viscero groaned, biting on to one knuckle and bracing himself against the wall. Garen's mouth worked fast, ferociously taking him to the base, then pulling completely away, then all the way back down again in a matter of moments. So it wasn't long until his second wave burst, filling Garen's mouth. It dribbled from his open lips; Xin Zhao went down onto his knees and lapped at the multiple strings of fluid, unsure of which were his and which were Jarvan's. After swallowing, Xin pushed Garen down onto the hallway floor and crept down his chest, lips teasing at the head of Garen's engorged, throbbing cock. Garen bit his lip and thrust upward into Xin's waiting mouth; he has been begging for release since the beginning. Xin only had to tease the head and stroke gently at the shaft to have Garen on the brink of orgasm in a few moments. When he eventually spilled over, Xin let it cover his lower lip and chin, running his tongue over it hungrily-

And then, without warning, everything went black.

-

"Well, that went sssswimmingly."

"I told you it would work. All they had to work with was Lux and the dragon girl. Fiora was subbing for Ionia, and they had to call Freljordians to sub against us!" Katarina laughed venomously, twirling one of her freshly polished daggers in her hands.

"And now, half of Valoran is basically ours!"

Cassiopeia grinned, leaning against the counter she was currently working at. She lowered her voice, both sisters going into instant Gossip-mode.

"Sso? Do you know what became of the three...lovebirdsss?"

Katarina chuckled under her breath. "Well, I heard Lux talking to Shyvanna after the match. Said something about her brother being caught in the middle of the castle hallways in a, well, shall we say, shameful position with...The Seneschal of Demacia!" Both women let out a loud stream of laughter, Cassiopeia covering her mouth with her hand to avoid dripping poison accidentally.

"Ah, young love! Beautiful. What of our _Prince_?"

"Oh he was in his room, naked, unconscious and covered in- well, you know. All _His Majesty_ could say was Crownguards name, of course, so they immediately blamed it on him and now they can't even be seen in a lane together!" They both laughed again, to the point that Katarina had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hahaha, oh my dear, this was ssuch and ingenious little plot."

"Heh, well, thank you for the assistance."

"Ssssay, you wouldn't mind taking a little vacation to Ionia, would you? I've got a little of that potion left over and I was wondering if you could take out-"

"Lee Sin and Master Yi?"

"Yesss!"

Katarina laughed. "Dreadful opponents, always sneaking about the jungle. I'll get right on it."


End file.
